Unerwartete Gefühle
by Pandalulu
Summary: (Deutsche Version von 'Unexpected feelings') Ein Mädchen mit sehr viel Selbstvertrauen will den Titel des Thunder Kings, bzw. der Thunder Queen. Sie legt sich mit Nue an. Was wird geschehen? Kommt es zu einem Battle? Hat sie überhaupt eine Chance gegen Nue?... DONT LIKE IT, DONT READ IT!


**Deutsche (und eigentlich auch erste) Version von Unerwartete Gefühle (Unexpected feelings) xD**

**Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :D :D**

_**Disclaimer: Manga + Anime, deren Geschichte und Charaktere gehören mir nicht. Einzig allein die OCs und der Verlauf meiner FF, abgesehen von Teilen der Originalstory, gehören mir.**_

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

**Feind? Liebe?**

Unbekannte:

Jeden Tag, seit einem Monat, beobachtete ich ihn und sein Team nun schon. Ich kannte ihren Tagesablauf in und auswendig. Hin und wieder gab es natürlich kleine Abweichungen, wenn sie ein Battle hatten oder einen Auftrag von ihrem Hauptteam, Kogarasumaru, bekamen. Ich hatte ihre Tricks ganz genau beobachtet, jedes Detail in mich aufgesogen und gespeichert. Ich hatte ein gutes Gedächtnis.

Bald war es so weit, schon morgen würde ich es wagen! Seit ich klein war träumte ich schon davon einmal dieses Regalia zu besitzen, das Thunder Regalia. Ich wollte die Thunder Queen werden, doch dafür musste ich zuerst den momentanen Thunder King, Nue, vom Thron stoßen. Und morgen war es endlich soweit! Morgen würde ich die erste Thunder Queen werden! Ein selbstzufriedenes Grinsen legte sich auf meine Züge und ich konnte mir ein Lachen nicht verkneifen.

Am nächsten Morgen ging ich zunächst ganz normal zur Schule, es war Freitag, also ein Wochentag. Schule war wichtig, dass hatte ich schon immer eingetrichtert bekommen. Und würde ich nicht regelmäßig zur Schule gehen und gute Noten schreiben, dann würden meine Eltern mir meine ATs wegnehmen. Also, Schule. Sie war, wie eh und je, langweilig und ich war die ganze Zeit über so angespannt wegen heute Abend, dass ich mich sowieso nicht konzentrieren konnte. Ich hatte mein Ziel klar vor Augen.

In der Dämmerung machte ich mich auf den Weg. Sie würden sich gleich auf dem Rückweg, vom Restaurant 'Le Food' nach Hause, befinden. Dann würde ich es tun. Wieder grinste ich. Ich war selbstbewusst, keine Frage. Ich hatte ja auch lange genug trainiert, wie ich fand. Es würde funktionieren, ganz sicher!

Da stand ich nun vor ihm.

„Ich fordere ein Battle! Ich will das Thunder Regalia!", sagte ich selbstsicher. Er sah mich nur abschätzend an. Die Kinder um ihn herum kicherten und nuschelten über mich, ich konnte es hören und es ärgerte mich ungemein. Ich warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu und wandte mich dann wieder an Nue, oder eher an die Stelle, an der er sich bis eben noch befunden hatte, denn er spazierte gerade an mir vorbei! Ich drehte mich um und schrie ihn an:  
>„Hey! Was machst du da? Bleib gefälligst hier! Ich will ein Battle und zwar jetzt!" Dabei stampfte ich dummerweise mit meinem rechten Fuß auf den Boden auf. Vergessen, dass ich ja ATs trug, wurde ich mit voller Kraft nach oben geschleudert. Hoch hinaus über die Dächer unseres Städtchens. Das war peinlich! Ich fiel ein Stückchen weiter die Straße runter wieder auf den Asphalt und hielt mir zunächst den Hintern, da ich auf diesem gelandet war. Tränen liefen mir die Wangen runter und man hörte von mir nur ein ständiges:<br>„Aua, aua, aua, aua, aua, aua, aua..."

Die Röte schoss mir ins Gesicht. Das war wirklich sehr peinlich! Am liebsten würde ich jetzt in einem Loch oder so verschwinden!

„Und so wolltest du mich besiegen? Ich glaube du solltest noch mehr trainieren!", sagte der Thunder King. Ich blickte auf, er stand direkt vor mir und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Er wollte mir aufhelfen? Wieso?! Ich konnte ihn nicht verstehen und ich wollte es auch gar nicht! Ich schlug seine Hand weg.

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht!", motzte ich ihn an, sprang auf und verschwand in die Nacht. Vorher jedoch rief ich ihm noch etwas zu:  
>„Morgen sechs Uhr Abends auf dem Dach von der Tohou-High-School! Wehe du bist nicht da!" Morgen würde ich es schaffen, ganz sicher! Ein kleiner Fehltritt wie der heutige, würde mich nicht von meinem Weg abbringen. Morgen würde ich die neue und erste Thunder Queen werden!<p>

Am Samstag stand ich recht früh auf, aß etwas und machte mich danach sofort fertig für mein Training. Ein wenig aufwärmen und schon ging es los. Ausdauer, Wände hochfahren, Kraft und so weiter. Insgesamt trainierte ich fünf Stunden lang, bis ich nicht mehr konnte. Dann ruhte ich mich ein bisschen aus und suchte mir ein kleines Restaurant, wo ich mein Mittagessen bekommen würde.

Pünktlich um fünf Uhr dreißig stand ich auf dem Dach unseres Treffpunktes und wartete. Ich war angespannt, aber auch total glücklich. Hibbelig hüpfte ich hin und her und sah mich immer wieder nach Nue um.

Das tat ich ganze zwei Stunden lang. Ich war enttäuscht und niedergeschlagen. Er hätte schon vor 1 ½ Stunden da sein sollen, doch noch immer war keine Spur von ihm zu sehen. Trotzig setzte ich mich im Schneidersitz, mit dem Rücken an das Geländer gelehnt, hin und wartete einfach weiter. Er würde schon noch kommen, ich hatte ihn schließlich herausgefordert! Das konnte er nicht einfach ignorieren, oder?

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Nue:  
>Ich kam gerade von einem Treffen mit den King's und Queen's zurück, da fiel mir der Vorfall von gestern ein. Dieses verrückte Mädchen! Sie hatte mich tatsächlich herausgefordert! Und dann auch noch verloren, ohne, dass ich überhaupt etwas gemacht hatte.<p>

Ich hatte sie nur abgewiesen. Es war gestern schon stressig genug gewesen und außerdem hielt ich ihre Herausforderung nur für einen Scherz. Wirklich gefährlich sah sie aber auch nicht aus! Eher wie ein kleines schwaches Mädchen.

Ich erinnerte mich an ihre letzten Worte am Abend zuvor:

„Morgen sechs Uhr Abends auf dem Dach von der Tohou-High-School! Wehe du bist nicht da!"

Es war schon weit nach sechs Uhr, dennoch beschloss ich mal vorbeizuschauen. Vorsichtshalber. Und, als ich sie dort sitzen sah, bekam ich sogar ein schlechtes Gewissen. Ich hatte wirklich nicht erwartet, dass sie so dumm war und ernsthaft glaubte, dass ich mich auf einen Kampf mit ihr einlassen würde. Vorallem nach der gestrigen Niederlage ihrerseits.

Nichts desto trotz fühlte ich mich irgendwie ein bisschen verantwortlich. Ich seufzte. Vor ihr ging ich in die Knie und sah in ihr schlafendes Gesicht. Im Gegensatz zum letzten Mal, sah es nun ruhig und friedlich aus. Einige Strähnen ihres hellblondem Haares hing vor ihren geschlossenen Augen.

Während ich sie so betrachtete, musste ich feststellen, dass sie mir gefiel. Diese Vorstellung verwirrte mich und ich erzitterte kurz. So ein Gefühl war mir fremd und ich wollte damit nichts zu tun haben. Mein Leben war schließlich schon verrückt genug.

Ich hob meine rechte Hand und legte sie auf die Schulter des Mädchens vor mir. Leicht rüttelte ich daran, doch sie zuckte nicht mal mit der Wimper. Friedlich schlief sie weiter. Ich seufzte erneut.

„Hey! Mädchen, wach auf! Du holst dir noch den Tod!", forderte ich sie auf, aber leider regte sie sich noch immer nicht. Ein dritter Seufzer entwich meinen Lippen. Dann hatte ich wohl keine andere Wahl, als sie mitzunehmen. Ich konnte sie ja schlecht einfach hier weiter schlafen lassen. Nicht, dass sie dann auch noch auf die Idee kam, dass ich daran Schuld war, wenn sie am nächsten Tag krank war.

Mit wenig Kraftaufwand, sie war überraschend leicht, hob ich sie auf meine Arme. Einen Arm legte ich unter ihren Rücken, den anderen in ihre Kniekehlen. Brautstil. Hoffentlich würde ich jetzt nicht noch auf Simca treffen. Sie hatte diese blöde Angewohnheit mich mit jedem Mist aufzuziehen. Sie war wie ein Kleinkind manchmal!

Mit der Fremden machte ich mich also auf den Weg nach Hause, zu unserer Kirche. Ob Black Burn wohl da war? Ich verzog das Gesicht. Dieser Nichtsnutz von einem Vater konnte da bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst! Der soff doch eh nur den ganzen Tag und benahm sich dann durchgehend total pervers. Immer diese bekloppten Tricks... Jetzt wurde ich leicht rot und verwarf den Gedanken schnell wieder. Er war wirklich ein perverser Nichtsnutz!

Zu Hause war alles leise. Nirgends was vom Saufbold oder den Kindern zu sehen. Das war ein gutes Zeichen.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Fremdes Mädchen:

Ich wurde von Kinderlärm geweckt. Grummelnd rollte ich mich auf meine andere Seite und drückte mein Kopfkissen auf meine Ohren, um die Geräuschkulisse verschwinden zu lassen. Leider funktionierte das nur teilweise. Außerdem spürte ich etwas merkwürdiges, als ich mich auf meine andere Seite drehte. Etwas warmes. Wirklich seltsam. Hatte ich mir gestern eine Wärmflasche mit ins Bett genommen? Komisch. Wo ich so darüber nachdachte...wo kamen eigentlich diese Geräusche her? Kinder? Gab es bei mir Daheim nicht. Aber was...Das Etwas, auf dem ich jetzt lag, bewegte sich plötzlich!?

Meine Augen öffneten sich blitzartig und ich setzte mich erschrocken auf. Dann blinzelte ich und sah mich erst einmal um. Dabei fiel mir auf, dass ich gar nicht in meinem Zimmer war! Meine Augen weiteten sich leicht. Dann bemerkte ich wieder eine Bewegung neben mir und ich schaute runter. Meine Augen weiteten sich noch mehr und sogar mein Mund öffnete sich vor Schock. Ich brachte keinen Laut raus, konnte kaum glauben wer da neben mir lag. Nue. Schlafend. Friedlich.

Er wirkte auf einmal so anders. Nicht mehr wie der Thunder King, gegen den ich kämpfen und gewinnen wollte, sondern wie ein ganz normaler Junge. Ein süßer normaler Junge. Mein Gesicht wurde rot. Sowas konnte ich doch nicht denken! Er war mein Feind! Das einzige Hindernis zwischen mir und dem Titel der Thunder Queen! Grrrrrrr. Es war alles so konfus.

Auch nach zehn Minuten hatte sich noch nichts an der Situation geändert. Ich senkte meinen Blick wieder auf sein Gesicht und beobachtete ihn einfach in Ruhe. Seine leicht lavendelfarbenen Haare waren verwuschelt und wenige Strähnen lagen auf seiner Stirn. Seine helle Haut war perfekt, rein und eben. Wie bei einer Puppe. Ich beneidete ihn. Nicht mal ich, als ein Mädchen, hatte so eine perfekte Haut! Meine Augen wanderten über seine geschlossenen, zu seiner kleinen Stupsnase, dann weiter zu seinem rosigen Mund. Seine Lippen sahen so weich aus. Er hatte sie leicht geöffnet.

Die Versuchung war sehr stark. Ich biss mir auf meine eigenen Lippen und versuchte mich mit aller Kraft zurückzuhalten. Aber die Neugierde war so groß, dass ich es einfach wagte und meine linke Hand zu seinem Gesicht führte. Sanft berührte ich seine Haut und wanderte mit meinen Fingern über seine Wangenknochen, seine Stirn, Nase und letzten Endes zu seinem Mund. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meiner Haut und zuckte zurück. Als sich aber nichts tat, kam mir ein weiterer Gedanke. Wie würden seine Lippen sich wohl auf meinen anfühlen?

Ich erschrak über diesen Einfall, fing mich aber wieder und nahm ein heftiges Verlangen nach eben dieser Erfahrung in mir war. Also lehnte ich mich runter, immer näher zu seinem Gesicht. Sein Atem streifte meine Oberlippe und ich zögerte kurz. Aber ich wollte, nein, musste das jetzt tun! Gerade setzte ich mich wieder in Bewegung, da wurde ich auf einmal übergerollt und in die Matratze gedrückt. Nue war über mir und sah mich mit einem verschlafenem Blick an. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und ruhig. Mein Gesicht glich bestimmt einer Tomate in diesem Moment.

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Nue:

Ich spürte etwas sanftes über mein Gesicht streichen. Erst über meine Wangen, dann meine Stirn, meine Nase und am Ende sogar über meinen Mund. Es bereitete mir ein warmes Gefühl in der Magengegend und ich genoss es. War das überhaupt real? Oder doch ein Traum? Das Gefühl verschwand und ich wollte schon entrüstet protestieren, da war da etwas anderes. Ein Hauch, der über meine Lippen strich wie eine Feder. Ich wurde immer wacher, hörte im Hintergrund die Kinder und bemerkte, dass das hier kein Traum war, sondern wirklich passierte.

Ich reagierte schnell und öffnete die Augen. Vor mir sah ich das fremde Mädchen. Ihr Gesicht war meinem unheimlich nahe. Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu verschwenden wechselte ich unser Position, sodass ich nun praktisch auf ihr lag. Unsere Gesichter waren einander noch immer sehr nahe. Ich sah ihr tief in die wunderschönen grünen Augen und ignorierte ihre Röte, die auf ihren Wangen lag.

Ich beugte mich weiter vor. Nur noch wenige Millimeter trennten unsere Lippen voneinander. Ihre Seelenspiegel weiteten sich für kurze Zeit, dann jedoch schloss sie sie und wartete auf den Kontakt. Der kam auch bald darauf und auch ich schloss meine Augen und genoss einfach das Gefühl ihrer perfekten Lippen auf den Meinen.

Als ich mich wieder von ihr löste, war ihr Blick verschleiert, ebenso wie meiner.

„Wie heißt du eigentlich?"

„Me-Melody, Kyokuno Melody!" Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf meine Lippen. Ihr Name war süß, die musikalische Melodie. Der Klang ihrer wunderschönen Stimme machte sie noch interessanter für mich.

„Woher kommst du? Das hört sich nicht ganz japanisch an."

„Ähm, ich bin hier in Japan geboren, aber meine Mutter ist Amerikanerin...Ähm, was-was ist denn jetzt eigentlich mit uns? W-was war das eben gerade? Und wa-"

Ich unterbrach sie mit einem weiteren Kuss. Danach sah ich ihr tief in die Augen.

„Du wolltest mich küssen, ich wollte dich küssen. Anscheinend fühlen wir uns zueinander hingezogen, also gehörst du jetzt mir! Findest du nicht auch?"

**HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Melody:

Ich sah ihn wie erstarrt an. Meinte er das ernst? Eigentlich waren wir doch Feinde, oder? Aber warum hatte sich das eben gerade so unglaublich ideal angefühlt? Meine Gefühle stimmten ihm voll und ganz zu. Und ich konnte mich nicht dagegen wehren. Ich wollte ihn.

„Ja, da hast du wohl Recht, Thunder King!", damit sprang ich ihm in die Arme und zusammen fielen wir auf die weiche Matratze. Beide mussten wir lachen. Und ein Gedanke durchstreifte unsere Köpfe:

Jetzt ist mein Leben vollkommen!

***~~~~~Ende~~~~~***


End file.
